


День мангуста

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Can Jack get out of this AO3 nightmare?, Crack, Jack is stuck in a loop, Jack isn't impressed with the tropes y'all, M/M, No seriously - Crack, Or is he doomed to watch Hannibal and Will suck face in every imaginable scenario?, You've been warned, a fic loop, every day he wakes up in a new fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Джек Кроуфорд занимается своими привычными делами, пытаясь раскрыть преступления, когда внезапно просыпается и сталкивается лицом к лицу с оленем. Вскоре он узнаёт, что каждый день своей жизни он теперь живёт по новому сценарию — и всегда с присутствием Уилла и Ганнибала. Сможет ли Джек выяснить, как вырваться из этого порочного круга Ганнигрэма? Или он и его верный олень вынуждены будут вечно скитаться по различным историям.





	День мангуста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mongoose Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687024) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



> Посвящение:  
> Моему четвёртому году в фандоме, зачитанному до дыр фикбуку и разложенному по папкам AO3. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> День сурка, только Джек здесь попадает в фанфики (и не всегда хорошие). Да, я во многом солидарна с Джеком. И я ненавижу, когда Уилла называют Уильямом )))  
> Это крэк, очень сильный крэк. И это всё, что вам нужно знать из предупреждений.

****

ДЕНЬ 1

Джек не помнил, как добрался до постели. Последнее, что он вообще помнил, это как просил Прайса взять образцы крови с края обрыва, а потом — пустота. Он нахмурился. Возможно, Пурнелл права. Возможно, он слишком потерялся в этом деле.

Он со вздохом побрёл в душ, внутренне готовясь к очередному безрадостному дню. Пока стриг бороду, показалось, что заметил в зеркале оленьи рога, но только покачал головой. Нужно переходить на более дорогой сорт виски.

Одетый и готовый вновь погрузиться в расследование того, что же именно, чёрт подери, случилось в тайном убежище Ганнибала, Джек открыл дверь спальни с привычной гримасой.

…И шагнул прямиком на кухню Ганнибала.

У него перехватило дыхание. Это был тот самый вечер, когда Ганнибал вонзил осколок стекла ему в шею и оставил умирать среди дорогих вин. Джек почувствовал, как неосознанно напряглись плечи, а жила на шее завибрировала, как натянутая струна.

На губах Ганнибала мелькнул призрак улыбки, а рукой он поудобнее перехватил нож.

— Самое прекрасное качество настоящей дружбы — понимать и быть понятым с абсолютной ясностью.

— Какого хера тут происходит? — взревел Джек, инстинктивно уворачиваясь от брошенного в него ножа. И потянулся за пистолетом, когда Ганнибал элегантно перемахнул через стойку. Джек медленно вздохнул — а что, мог себе позволить, в конце концов! — он знал, что произойдёт дальше.

А потому совершенно упустил из виду другой нож, который неожиданно оказался в его шее по самую рукоять.

Дыхание перехватило, кровь хлынула на пол. Джек непонимающе уставился на каннибала, застывшего на другом конце кухни. Тот в ответ разглядывал Джека с не менее озадаченной рожей.

— Я не мог позволить тебе уйти без меня!

Уилл.

Джек попытался обернуться, но тело, не слушаясь, рухнуло на пол. Ему казалось, что это всё внезапная галлюцинация — не бывает так на самом деле — Уилл трагично отбросил нож и побежал Ганнибалу навстречу, отчаянно падая в раскрытые объятья.

— Я пытался бороться с этим, но не могу. Я люблю тебя, Ганнибал! — Уилл то ли целовал, то ли обгладывал лицо Лектера, обвивая его самого руками и ногами, словно ползучий сорняк.

— О, дорогой мой, это начало нашего становления. Нашей семьи.

Отключаясь, Джек успел подумать только, что его бы непременно стошнило, не будь он несколько занят потерей крови из сонной артерии.

**ДЕНЬ 2**

Он вновь очнулся в своей постели и сразу заорал. Схватился за шею, пытаясь зажать рану, но раны не обнаружилось. Джек вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. Чёрт, кажется, он становится таким же повёрнутым, как Уилл.

Пришлось встать, предпринять свои обычные утренние процедуры, но вернувшись в спальню, он оторопело замер. У кровати лежал огромный чёрный пернатый олень. Джек моргнул. Олень никуда не делся.

— Ты ещё что, блядь, такое?

Олень обиженно фыркнул.

Джек схватил щётку Беллы, всегда лежащую на тумбочке в качестве напоминания, и швырнул ей в огромного монстра. Щётка вполне логично отскочила от ноги существа и с глухим стуком приземлилась на пол. Олень вздыбил перья и посмотрел на Джека с укоризной. И наставив на него свои внушительные рога, кивнул ими на дверь спальни.

— Я не подчиняюсь приказам какой-то твари из кошмара. — Джек сложил руки на груди и попытался выпрямиться, чтобы казаться внушительнее. Он мог поклясться, что олень закатил глаза.

Зверюга снова указала на дверь, нетерпеливо ударив копытом в пол.

— Ладно, ладно, но совсем не потому, что ты так сказал. Просто у меня сегодня куча дел. — Джек двинулся вперёд, и на этот раз олень глаза точно закатил. Сделав мысленную заметку, что, возможно, пора встретиться с Родригесом в «Психее» после работы, он попытался игнорировать странное существо и открыл дверь.

И сразу оказался в собственном кабинете. А прямо перед ним стояла Беверли Катц, зачитывая отчёт.

— Итак, я отправила Джимми в лабораторию, чтобы проанализировать порошок, который мы нашли в клубе. Уилл и доктор Лектер встретятся с нами…

Джек вскочил с кресла и сграбастал Катц в медвежьи объятья. Она была настоящей. Она была совершенно настоящей, и... ээ... одним куском. И в этот самый момент очень неловко хлопала его по спине.

— Босс? Что случилось?

Джек покачал головой, отступив назад, чтобы нежно обхватить её лицо руками. Беверли приподняла бровь, но осмотр разрешила.

— Я… я просто скучал по тебе. — Джек почувствовал, как сжалось горло от подступающих слёз. — Ты всегда была моей любимицей.

— Кла-а-а-сс. Обязательно расскажу Джимми. — Бев натянуто улыбнулась и осторожно коснулась лба Джека тыльной стороной ладони. — Может, вам лучше прилечь? Я сама проинструктирую Лектера и Уилла насчёт этого загадочного порошка.

— Лектер. — Джек почувствовал, как закипает кровь. Возможно, это его второй шанс. Возможно, если он позаботится о докторе сейчас, то сможет всё исправить. Сохранить Беверли в живых, провести больше драгоценных часов с Беллой, спасти Уилла от гибели в океане. Джек выдернул из кобуры пистолет. — Где Лектер?

— Сейчас в лаборатории. Хотите поговорить с ним о Грэме?

Джек зловеще улыбнулся.

— О да, ещё как!

И рванул к лабораториям, на ходу снимая пистолет с предохранителя. Он покончит с этим так или иначе. Джек был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы заметить Джимми, врезавшегося в него.

— Слава богу! Джек, этот идиот только что загадил всю лабораторию!

Джек свирепо глянул на него.

— Кто?

— Зеллер же! Он уронил пакет и просыпал порошок, Уиллу с Лектером больше всех досталось!

— И думаю, я смогу рассказать вам об эффекте этой дряни, — вклинился Зеллер, шокировано оглядываясь на лабораторию.

Джек двинулся вперёд и открыл дверь в помещение как раз в тот момент, когда Уилл закончил рвать на Ганнибале одежду и уложив грудью на железный стол, вгонял ему по самые яйца. Ганнибал же, для удобства задрав одну ногу, лапал Уилла за всё, до чего мог дотянуться и стонал как эксцентричная звезда порно.

— КАКОГО ХЕРА?!

Джеку на плечо легла узкая ладонь.

— Я же говорила, что это произойдёт, вы должны мне двадцать баксов, босс, — широко улыбнулась Беверли.

— Что? С хера ли мне ставить на сексуальную жизнь собственных подчинённых?

— Вау! Я и не подозревала, что Ганнибал такой гибкий.

Джек отвернулся от порнографической сцены как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть праздно шатающегося по коридору пернатого оленя.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 10

Джек проснулся и даже не моргнул, когда почувствовал, как олень ткнулся в лицо мокрым носом. Пернатая тварь уже стала частью его утреннего ритуала. Олень будил его, провожал до двери и приветствовал по возвращении. Иногда его бросали в какой-нибудь совсем странный сценарий, и Уилл, завидев оленя, кажется, начинал всерьёз паниковать.

Причём, непонятно, почему — олень-то был красивый. Джек назвал его Бобом.

— Боб! БОББИ! Что я говорил тебе о поцелуях? — Олень отпрянул, тихо сопя. Джек закатил глаза и почесал пернатого за ухом. — Никаких поцелуев, договорились? А теперь мне нужно собраться на работу, а заодно попытаться вычислить, куда на этот раз меня выплюнет эта дверь.

Когда он вышел из душа, Боб уже нетерпеливо гарцевал у двери.

— Что? Мне нужно с тобой погулять? Не уверен, что у меня есть достаточно большие пакеты, чтобы убирать оленье дерьмо. — Он продолжал вытираться, пока олень не затанцевал на месте. — Иисусе! Ну что?

Джек распахнул дверь и вошёл в… Старбакс? Ну или какую-то подобную сеть, но определённо кофейню. К нему тут же подбежал Уилл в съехавшем набок фартуке.

— Ты должен мне помочь! Эспрессо-машина сломалась!

— Позвони куда-нибудь. — Джек оглядел зал и тут же заметил Лектера, сидящего за столиком в элегантных очёчках на носу и украдкой наблюдающего за Уиллом поверх книги. — А мне нужно поговорить с этим пид…

— С Ганнибалом? НЕТ! Я же сказал, я приглашу его на свидание, когда буду готов! — Уилл толкнул Джека за прилавок. Посмотрев вниз, тот увидел, что тоже в фартуке и… с бейджем. Судя по всему он работал в кафе «Равенстаг». Бля, ну по крайней мере он был управляющим.

Джек был так занят, наблюдая, как Уилл то прячется, то крутится вокруг Ганнибала, опрокидывая по пути все плохо и хорошо стоящие предметы, а заодно проливая кофе на себя и посетителей, что не заметил, как к кассе подошла женщина и сделала заказ.

— Простите, чт… — Он замер, роняя чашку. И моргнул, стараясь отогнать слёзы. — Белла.

— Вообще-то, Филлис, — улыбнулась его жена, слегка склонив голову. Она взглянула на него, глаза её мягко сияли. — …Но всё равно, спасибо.

— Вы хотите американо с корицей, — затараторил Джек, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать разрывающее грудную клетку сердце. — И вы ни за что не признаетесь, но очень хотите тот миндальный кекс.

Щёки Беллы загорелись румянцем.

— Только американо, пожалуйста, я не ем сладкое.

Джек наклонился вперёд.

— Я знаю, вы очень хотите этот кексик, стройняшка, и я даже отдам его за счёт заведения.

Белла непонимающе моргнула, и Джек понял, что она не помнит своего прозвища. Она не знала, что он называл её стройняшкой, когда хотел рассмешить. Она ничего о нём не знала. Грудь свело от боли, и он отвёл взгляд.

— Я принесу ваш кофе через минуту.

Изящные пальцы лишь на одно мгновение коснулись его запястья.

— Спасибо… Джек.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 11

Джек открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Вот про кофейню было совсем неплохо. Он сжёг себе к чертям все руки, но ему удалось пофлиртовать с Беллой, пока она пила кофе. Как же счастлив он был, снова слыша её смех.

— Я увижу её сегодня, Боб?

Олень не ответил, но с размаху боднул рогами дверь. Джек вздохнул. Он надеялся, что будет ещё одна кофейня.

Джека со свистом вынесло на веранду дома Уилла. Он остановился, когда увидел распахнутую дверь, в воздухе витал странный сладкий аромат. Нос повёл его на запах, как в дурацких диснеевских мультфильмах, и Джек очухался уже в гостиной Уилла.

Сам Уилл распластался на кровати голый, извивался и стонал. Господи, надо было поверить Алане, когда она говорила, насколько Уилл чокнулся. Запах снова захватил внимание Джека — невероятный, божественный — сладкий и пряный.

Такой, что у него встал.

Джек уже почти стащил с себя рубашку, когда голова слегка прояснилась. Он отшатнулся от кровати Уилла, недоуменно вскрикнув.

— Ебать, да что это за херня! Какого хера я делаю!

Он искал Боба, но олень как назло куда-то запропастился. Изнутри выжигало желанием, необходимостью выебать Грэма, втрахать его в простыни, что бы тот… чтобы он дал ему хорошее потомство?

— Нет, — крикнул Джек в пространство, — нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

Борясь с собой и спотыкаясь, он попытался выбежать из дома, но Уилл уже слез с кровати и на коленях пополз за ним.

— Альфа, пожалуйста, — замурлыкал Грэм, заваливая его на пол и усаживаясь сверху. Он был весь каким-то липким, словно сам вырабатывал специальную субстанцию…

— Боб? БОББИ! БОБ, МНЕ ЭТО НЕ НРАВИТСЯ!!! — Но даже крича на своего пропавшего оленя, Джек одной рукой уже размазывал липкую жижу по заднице Уилла. Господи, он же даже бисексуалом не был, что вообще происходит?!

— Я буду самым нежным и милым омегой, только вставь мне, я так хочу твой узел, повяжи меня, — умолял Уилл, раскачиваясь на его бёдрах. С членом Джека тоже творилась какая-то херня — он разбухал у основания. — Я дам тебе самый лучший помёт! Самых красивых и сильных щенков-альф!

— Щенков? ЧТО?! ДА ОТЪЕБИСЬ ТЫ ОТ МЕНЯ!

Уилл цеплялся за Джека, продолжая свои мольбы и заверения в том, что он подарит ему великолепное потомство, а Джек истерически соображал, откуда в конце концов у Уилла взялись все его собаки? Он как раз собирался спросить, когда услышал рык у двери.

— МОЙ! — Ганнибал навис над ними, и его рычание совместно с перекошенным лицом не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— АЛЬФА! — захныкал Уилл. Он тут же отскочил от Джека и отполз к кровати, извиваясь и завороженно наблюдая, как Ганнибал кружит вокруг главы ФБР.

Джек поднялся и попытался отряхнуть пиджак, но в итоге только сильнее размазал по нему эту непонятную субстанцию. Надо бы посоветовать Уиллу обратиться к нормальному врачу. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы заявить Ганнибалу, что тот арестован, крикнуть Уиллу, чтобы он позвонил 911 насчёт творящейся здесь херни, но всё, что смог произнести:

— МОЙ!.. Стоп, что?!

— Я бросаю тебе вызов, — прорычал Ганнибал.

— Бросаешь мне вызов? — Тут Ганнибал напал на него, сильно ударив в живот и намереваясь сомкнуть челюсти на шее. Джек знал, что тот может быть очень быстрым, но на его стороне была сила. Если он опрокинет Ганнибала на пол, прижмёт и станет победителем, тогда только он получит лучших щенков… Джек застыл прямо посреди схватки.

— Да что за хуйню я нес…

Ганнибал свернул ему шею раньше, чем он закончил предложение.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 12

 — О нет, я больше не совершу такой ошибки, я не выйду из комнаты. — Джек ткнул Боба пальцем в грудь. — Можешь сесть на свою пернатую задницу и дуться сколько душе угодно, мне всё равно. Я не собираюсь… ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛА ЗА ЖИЖА, БОБ?

Олень фыркнул и ткнул носом в телефон, лежащий на тумбочке. Джек приподнял бровь:

— Гугл работает даже в аду?

Боб, кажется, пожал плечами. Джек не стал заострять внимание и быстро набрал в поисковике: альфа, омега, липкая жидкость из задницы. От результатов у него глаза на лоб вылезли.

— Это рассказы? — Боб не ответил, просто вздохнул и улегся у кровати, уложив тяжелую морду на подвёрнутые копыта. Джек всё прокручивал результаты. — Их так много… про Уилла с Ганнибалом.

Джек нашёл подходящий рассказ и принялся за чтение. Потом сурово посмотрел на оленя.

— Какого хрена, задница теперь вырабатывает смазку?

 

****

ДЕНЬ 13

— Слушай, я не знаю, ты ли контролируешь это, или ты просто здесь, чтобы выставлять меня за дверь, но я посмотрел все эти рассказы прошлой ночью… фики, если быть точным… и я больше не хочу пытаться трахнуть Уилла, ладно? Я женат. — Джек нахмурился, глядя на свои руки. — Был, по крайней мере. Как насчёт ещё одной кофейни? Я видел, это довольно распространённая аушка.

Олень фыркнул. Джек обернулся к нему.

— И ещё вопрос — почему мудак всегда я? — Олень склонил голову набок, и Джек вздохнул. — Я знаю, что могу быть… Белла называла меня быком в посудной лавке… Но не я же тут ем людей?! Какого хрена герой всегда Лектер? Он же убийца-каннибал. Почему я должен пояснять такие вещи? И почему я всегда должен умирать так мучительно? Разве в этом есть необходимость.

Джек ждал ответа, но видимо, Бобу нечего было сказать. Он просто встал и потёрся рогами о дверь спальни.

— Чудесно. — Джек провёл рукой по лицу. Затем повернулся и ткнул пальцем Бобу в морду.

— Я пойду, но сегодня я хочу кофейню или… — Джек посмотрел на историю поиска на телефоне и прищурился. — Или вот ещё были фики про доки*. Я люблю лодки.

***

Джек ввалился в спальню и свирепо уставился на Боба, мирно свернувшегося калачиком на кровати.

— Ах ты сукин сын! ФИК БЫЛ НИХЕРА НЕ ПРО ЛОДКИ!!!

———————  
* _docking fic_  — слово docking имеет двойной смысл: 1) парковка лодки в док, 2) засовывание одного пениса в крайнюю плоть другого.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 35

Уилл завыл на луну, и его кожа начала лопаться, сквозь неё проглядывали куски серого меха. Нос удлинился, из пасти вылезли огромные клыки. Он встряхнулся, завершив трансформацию, и мелкие обрывки кожи и одежды полетели на ботинки Джека.

— Ёбаный пиздец. Оборотни, — устало пробормотал Джек. Он вздрогнул только когда на Уилла заползла массивная белая змея, окольцовывая его своим телом. Змея… с подозрительно высокими скулами. — ТО ЕСТЬ ЛЕКТЕР ТЕПЕРЬ ЗМЕЯ?! ДА ВЫ ЕБАНУЛИСЬ!

Ганнибал выгнулся и зашипел Джеку в лицо, а затем заскользил вокруг волчьего тела Уилла, крепче обвивая собой. Сплетённые в узел из меха и кожи, они стали тереться друг о друга, подозрительно громко шипя и завывая. Джек закатил глаза к небесам и вздохнул.

— Знаешь, им не обязательно трахаться каждый раз, — крикнул он, не обращаясь, впрочем, ни к кому конкретно. — У нас с Беллой был хороший брак, и иногда мы просто ходили ужинать, делились, как прошёл день, и засыпали под шоу Андерсона Купера.

Он услышал стук копыт прежде, чем увидел Боба.

— Если я умру, этот фик сбросится, и мне предложат новый сценарий, верно?

Боб слегка кивнул.

— Прекрасно. — Джек подошёл к стонущему и извивающемуся клубку оборотней и откашлялся. — Эй, я тоже не прочь трахнуть этого серого волчка.

Он улыбался, когда Ганнибал обнажил ядовитые клыки и впился ему в горло.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 59

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что в мотеле посреди пустыни осталось только две свободных кровати? — Джек потёр виски. Женщина за стойкой пожала плечами. — Даже раскладушки нет? Спального мешка?

— Не беспокойся, Джек. — Ганнибал положил ему руку на плечо, дружески сжимая. — Я могу разделить постель с Уиллом.

Джек закатил глаза.

— Даже сюжет поленились придумать, ненавижу ленивых фикрайтеров.

***

Едва он устроился на кровати, в номере появился верный Боб.

— Я должен позволить им быть вместе?

Бобби цокнул копытом.

— Но почему? Ганнибал же серийный убийца, как правило… в том смысле, что иногда змея, а однажды он был очень даже благородным профессором колледжа. — Джек всплеснул руками. — Но Ганнибал же мудак. Уилл… он этого не заслуживает…

Его мысли прервались громким стуком об стену и пронзительным стоном. Стонал определённо Уилл, причём в перерывах кричал что-то о своём сладком папочке. Джека передёрнуло. Он откинулся на кровать.

— Не фики, а один сплошной притон извращенцев. Мало того, что я должен смотреть, как они сношаются во всех немыслимых позах, так я еще и должен помогать им сойтись?

Боб фыркнул и уложил свою рогатую голову к нему на колени. Джек почесал его за ухом. Крики, стоны и стук набирали обороты.

— Я всё ещё думаю, что это писал очень ленивый фикрайтер.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 75

Джек сидел в своём кабинете, готовый представить Уилла и Ганнибала уже, наверное, в сотый раз. Что-то навязчиво защекотало нос.

Он вытянул шею, принюхиваясь. Дразнящий, сладкий запах наполнил ноздри, заставляя вспомнить о Белле и о днях, проведённых в Италии. Джек вскинул голову.

— О ЧЁРТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЕЩЁ ОДИН ГРЁБАННЫЙ ОМЕГАВЕРС!

— Что случилось, Джек? — спросил Уилл, подходя ближе. Джек уже легко замечал первые признаки течки у омег. И этот факт заставил его задуматься, точно ли он был в аду. Когда Уилл подошёл достаточно близко, Джек почувствовал, как и у него самого поднимается жар. И ткнул в Уилла пальцем.

— Держись от меня подальше. Я не собираюсь снова драться с Лектером.

Уилл сощурился.

— Не понимаю. Какой Лектер? И ты же знаешь, я на подавителях.

Джек зарычал в потолок.

— Я отказываюсь снова становиться разменной монетой, ради того, чтобы эта парочка в очередной раз жарко потрахалась! СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ?! НАХУЙ ТАКИЕ ДРАМЫ!

Рука Уилла заботливо сжала его плечо.

— На кого ты кричишь, Джек?

— Уилл, не…

Громкий рык прервал его фразу. Ганнибал нарисовался в дверном проёме, с рассыпавшимися волосами и вспотевший, грудь яростно вздымалась.

— МОЙ!

Джек закатил глаза и повернулся к Уиллу, который, тяжело дыша, шептал: «мой альфа, мой альфа».

— Ой, всё, идите вы нахуй оба.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 152

— Сегодня будет хороший день, приятель?

Олень фыркнул и только подтолкнул Джека рогами к выходу.

— Да, ты всегда так говоришь, — проворчал Джек, открывая дверь.

Комната выглядела так, будто викторианская бабушка решила добавить огоньку в интерьер. Значит, дом Лектера. Отлично.

Джек вздохнул и отправился на встречу мучительной смерти. Он вышел в гостиную и увидел Уилла, раздувающего огонь в камине. В костюме горничной. И без того короткая юбка высоко задралась, открывая взору задницу и пристёгнутые к поясу кружевные чулки. Лектер стоял позади него в безупречном жилете и брюках, сжимая в руках хлыст. Их окружала толпа в масках животных, за исключением Чилтона, который по всей вероятности просто не смог завязать ремешки.

— Святое дерьмо, это ещё что за хрень!

Оба одновременно посмотрели на него. Ганнибал растянул губы в неприятной улыбке, а Уилл выгнулся посильнее и заскулил.

— Оооо! Профессор Кроуфорд, я был очень непослушным. Доктор Лектер преподаёт мне урок, как не быть такой грязной шлюхой. — Уилл томно заморгал. — Не желаете присоединиться к нему?

Джек посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого. Ганнибал протянул хлыст, предлагая разделить с ним игру.

Кивнув, Джек направился к Ганнибалу, прошёл мимо и вышел прямо в окно.

— Господи, надеюсь следующая аушка будет с кофейней, — успел пробормотать он, прежде чем его тело хлопнулось на тротуар.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 183

Джек не поднимал глаз от своей выпивки.

— И они не встречаются.

— Ты уверен? Они выглядят такими влюблёнными. — Бев махнула официанту подлить ещё.

— О, они влюблены, просто пока не знают об этом, а сейчас только притворяются. — Джек отставил свой бокал и приложился к горлышку бутылки.

— Зачем им это делать?

Джек вздохнул и попросил подошедшего официанта принести еще бутылку.

— Иногда это пари. Иногда просто провокация, чтобы заставить ревновать Алану, в которую, как Уилл думает, он влюблён. Иногда их сводишь ты.

— Я? — нахмурилась Беверли.

— Да, но только поосторожнее с этим, а то у тебя самой нехилый хэдканон, где вы с Уиллом трахаетесь. — Джек открыл новую бутылку. — Это такая штука в рассказах. В официальной версии быть не должно, но кажется вполне закономерным. О, я упоминал, что Лектер ест людей?

— Ганнибал ест людей?

— Около восьмидесяти процентов времени. — Джек встал и слегка покачнулся. — Окей, я собираюсь отлить. Позвони мне, если они решат поссориться, потому что Уилл действительно любит Ганнибала и не понимает, что Ганнибал тоже его безумно любит.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 194

Джек прислонился к дверям лекционного зала, где Уилл и Ганнибал очень горячо… спорили.

— О нет, я не люблю тебя, Ганнибал, ты ужасен, — забубнил он себе под нос, передразнивая голос Уилла, а затем перешёл на литовский акцент: — Ты полюбишь меня, мой дорогой, бла-бла-бла, просто подожди, пока не увидишь меня без рубашки, или когда ФБР проведёт бал-маскарад, они же всегда так делают, конечно.

Ганнибал и Уилл обернулись.

— Агент Кроуфорд, вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Мне нужно выпить, — устало сказал Джек. — Но прежде, чем я смогу это сделать, я должен объявить вам, что ФБР устраивает конкурс караоке, или праздничную вечеринку или выставку домашней выпечки — короче, какую-то грёбанную херь, которую вы обязательно должны посетить вместе, чтобы иметь возможность потрахаться в шкафу для мётел или на моём столе, как вы не раз уже делали.

— Джек! Я бы никогда…

— Забей, кудряшка Сью, — отмахнулся Джек. — Мавр сделал своё дело, мавр может прибухнуть.

Он вышел из аудитории, Боб рысью поцокал за ним, сердито пофыркивая.

— Ага, конечно. Просто, чтобы ты знал — последняя наша вечеринка проходила в долбанном Шератоне, а не посреди лаборатории! Это уже полнейший бред!

 

****

ДЕНЬ 219

Джек почувствовал, что Ганнибал запрокидывает его голову. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как изо рта доктора выросли клыки.

— Вы, профессор Ван Кроуфорд, будете первой трапезой моего драгоценного Уильяма после его становления!

Джек покосился на клыки, а затем слегка кивнул.

— Ладно, в этом хотя бы есть смысл.

Ганнибал резко прервал шипение.

— Прошу прощения?

Джек пожал плечами.

— Ест людей, старомодно одевается, весь этот странный декор, каннибальские каламбуры… Дракула не самый неожиданный кроссовер.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.

— Да забей. В любом случае твой характер здесь прописан отстойно. Ненавижу, когда ты постоянно зовёшь его Уильямом, это же не средние века.

— Ван Кроуфорд, это какая-то шутка?

— Нет, просто ужасно пафосное клише. Настолько тупое, что сдохнуть можно от скуки. Может, просто убьёшь меня и позволишь Алане стать первой трапезой? По-моему, это более символично.

— Ты не смеешь диктовать условия ни мне ни Уил…льяму. Таков мой замысел!

— О, да ради всего святого! Это даже не твоя реплика!

— Воззвание к небесам не спасёт тебя, смертный. Ты не сможешь воспрепятствовать мне в тёмном венчании с Уильямом.

Джек повернулся и уставился на Ганнибала.

— Завтра утром первым же делом я тебя убью. Две пули в голову. И меня не волнует, какой там будет сюжет.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 220

— Доброе утро, Джек! Как мило с твоей стороны посетить наш с Уильямом щенячий питомник.

Джек достал пистолет, приставил его к голове Ганнибала и спустил курок.

— Его зовут Уилл, мудила!

 

****

ДЕНЬ 260

Джек оглядел свой жилет и карету. Боба впрягли вместе с лошадьми.

— Викторианское AU?

Боб фыркнул и по-лошадиному цокнул копытом.

Джек даже слегка впечатлился. Ганнибал вышел из кареты следом за ним, не прерывая рассказа о раздражающем юном омеге, которого он встретил на балу. Джек только хмурился и кивал, пока тот продолжал кичиться правилами приличия и тем, что он абсолютно не впечатлён и ни капли не влюблён в этого своевольного омегу.

— Если мне придётся пережить ещё одну течку Уилла, и на этот раз без водопровода… — Ганнибал непонимающе склонил голову, но Джек только отмахнулся. — Я не с тобой разговариваю, претенциозная задница.

В общем, Ганнибал продолжил говорить об устраиваемом грандиозном балу и о карете, которую он хотел нанять, чтобы произвести впечатление на дерзкого омегу.

Джек повернулся к Бобу.

— Мне кажется, я узнаю автора. По-моему, я читал что-то подобное в средней школе.

Джек попытался вспомнить эссе, которое писал по этому произведению. Кажется, там была счастливая свадьба в конце, и ещё убийца — давно потерянный кузен, а убьют как раз…

— ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, И ТУТ Я ТОЖЕ УМИРАЮ!

 

****

ДЕНЬ 363

— Джек, мы нашли дом, в котором они прячутся! Прямо на пляже! — Джимми указал на белый дом у океана.

— Круто, а мы где?

— На Кубе. — Джимми остановился, внимательно его рассматривая. — Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

Джек осмотрелся: красивый пляж, белый песок, яркое солнце. Он слушал ласковые волны, плещущиеся о берег и улыбался.

— Я в порядке, Джимми. Знаешь, что? Думаю, мне лучше посидеть здесь.

— Джек? — Прайс уставился на босса, а тот расстегнул рубашку и улёгся прямо на песок.

Он махнул Джимми рукой.

— Продолжай, ты возглавляешь рейд. Удачи и всё такое.

Прайс смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, а потом припустил вниз по пляжу. Джек глубоко вздохнул. Он любил морской воздух. Жаль, что так и не удалось отвезти Беллу в Оушен-Сити перед её смертью.

Кто-то тяжело осел рядом с ним, Джек с улыбкой посмотрел на Боба.

— Хороший денёк, не правда ли?

Двадцать минут спустя, когда Джек уже всерьёз задумался найти местечко, где продают дайкири, окровавленный Уилл закрыл ему чудесный вид на пляж.

— Джек? — Уилл прищурился, сжимая в руке мясницкий нож.

Тот пренебрежительно отмахнулся. Боб слегка вздыбил перья.

— Продолжай в том же духе, Грэм, я сегодня в отпуске.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 392

Джек погладил Боба по пернатому боку.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком сегодня. Давай я умру через час, тогда можно будет посмотреть фильм.

***

Он оглянулся на Адама и развёл руками.

— Только не снова! МЕНЯ ДАЖЕ НЕТ В ЭТОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ!

Адам нахмурился, нервно постукивая пальцами по бёдрам.

— Мы все находимся в этой вселенной, Харлан. Или ты хочешь обсудить теорию мультивселенной до того, как Найджел придёт на свидание?

Джек проигнорировал парня, всё ещё крича в потолок.

— ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЧЁРНЫЕ НИ РАЗУ НЕ ВЗАИМОЗАМЕНЯЕМЫ?!

— Ты выглядишь немного расстроенным, Харлан.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 398

В кабинет Джека с побагровевшим от гнева лицом ввалился Уилл. И уже открыл рот, но Джек оказался быстрее — так надо было в данный момент.

— Слушай, я знаю, что сейчас он тебе не нравится, но поверь мне, через три главы ты будешь вылизывать яйца доктора Лектера, и вероятно, в моём собственном кабинете.

Уилл замер и сморгнул разом все эмоции с лица.

— Что?

— Поверь мне, я видел это по меньшей мере раз двадцать. — Джек откинулся на спинку стула и зевнул. — Для твоего же блага, надеюсь это не одна из тех версий, где слюна используется в качестве смазки.

— Но мне не нравится Лектер! — рявкнул Уилл. — Я даже не нахожу его интересным!

Джек понимающе приподнял бровь:

— О, ты найдёшь.

 

****

ДЕНЬ 404

— Что у нас сегодня в меню, Боб? — спросил Джек. Олень взволнованно фыркнул. — Ты сучишь копытами, это либо хороший знак, либо я снова спускаюсь в подземелье с секс-рабством.

Боб возвёл очи горе.

— Да всё, всё. Иду я уже.

Джек вошёл в кофейню «Равенстаг» и замер. Это была та самая кофейня! Он поднял глаза и едва успел поймать Уилла, несущегося прямо на него.

— Ты должен мне помочь! Эспрессо…

— Эспрессо-машина сломалась?

Уилл нахмурился.

— Да.

Джек улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, что делать.

— Эм?

Джек рассмеялся, похлопав Уилла по плечу.

— Почему бы тебе не отнести профессору Лектеру этот кофе? Скажи, что за счёт заведения.

Уилл задохнулся.

— Джек, ты же знаешь, каким неуклюжим я становлюсь, когда…

— Ты ему тоже нравишься. — Джек нежно подтолкнул Уилла. — И я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что он никого не убивал в этой вселенной.

— ЧТО?

Джек покачал головой.

— Ничего, Уилл, прости. Вот…

Он подхватил готовую чашку кофе и протянул её Уиллу.

— Иди туда, только не споткнись о сумку на полу и скажи, что купил ему кофе.

Уилл прикусил губу.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага, серьёзно. Ставлю пять баксов, он назовёт твои локоны достойными картин Боттичелли и пригласит на свидание.

Уилл улыбнулся, всё ещё не уверенный.

— Хорошо. Я… да… да… я смогу это сделать.

Джек проследил взглядом, как Уилл с напряжённо прямой спиной направился к профессору Лектеру. И улыбнулся, увидев опьянённое любовью лицо Ганнибала. В этот момент его плеча коснулись.

— Это было по-настоящему мило.

Джек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять бушующие эмоции, и повернулся к Белле.

— Уилл заслуживает счастья. Он… он хороший парень.

— Ты тоже хороший парень. — Белла чуть сжала его плечо. — Меня зовут Филлис.

— Ciao Bella. — Джек почувствовал, как дрогнуло его сердце, когда она рассмеялась.

***

Джек проболтал с Беллой не менее часа, прежде чем заметил движение за окном. Боб валялся на спине по тротуару прямо перед дверью кафе. Джек тяжело вздохнул, взяв Беллу за руку.

— Ты меня извинишь? Лишь на мгновение выйду.

— Тебе обязательно уходить?

— Господи, надеюсь, нет. — Он поднёс руку Беллы к губам и поцеловал до боли знакомые пальцы. — Пожалуйста, останься здесь.

Белла улыбнулась и отняв ладонь, погладила его по щеке. Должно быть, она делала так уже миллион раз, но именно сейчас это ощущалось, словно впервые.

Джек вышел из кафе и насупился.

— Слушай, Боб, я знаю, что Ганнибал и Уилл ушли вместе, и на этом моя миссия окончена, но пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться здесь ещё ненадолго.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы остаться здесь на неопределённый срок?

Джек вздрогнул и вытаращился на оленя во все глаза.

— Бобби?

Тот встал на дыбы и вдруг стряхнул перья, превратившись в весёлого бородача в роговых очках.

— Брайан, вообще-то.

— Что? Ты был человеком? Я же выгуливал тебя! Я чесал тебе живот!

Брайан улыбнулся.

— Погугли в телефоне магический реализм или, может, мета-фантастику.

У Джека был к нему целый ряд вопросов и внушительный список претензий, но когда он открыл рот, его внимание привлекло движение в кофейне. Белла смеялась, болтая со второй баристой Бев. Он посмотрел на прекрасную улыбку жены и почувствовал, как согревается изнутри. И у него остался лишь один действительно важный вопрос:

— Я могу остаться здесь?

Брайан проследил за взглядом Джека.

— Мне нравится эта история, а тебе?

— Да, да, безумно! — Джек обернулся к Брайану. — Я когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова?

— Только не в этой вселенной. Здесь оленям не место. — Брайан покачал головой. — Но если тебе однажды захочется сменить декорации или посетить омегаверс, зови.

Джек кивнул и пожал Брайану руку.

— Спасибо.

Развернувшись на пятках, он поспешил обратно в кафе, чтобы снова услышать чудесный смех своей Беллы.


End file.
